


Tired

by Rivulet027



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Eiji's had a long day





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kamen Rider. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone challenge: Late in the Day on DW.

Every part of Eiji aches. It’s been a long day and he grateful when Chiyoko tells him she doesn’t need his help in the restaurant. He starts towards the room he shares with Ankh, but detours to the kitchen. He grabs a popsicle for Ankh before heading to their room. He finds Ankh sitting on the roof watching the sun set. He groans slightly as he settles beside Ankh. Ankh tilts his head and makes a noise that that comes across more worry than annoyance. Eiji sighs, his tension starting to slide away, as Ankh wraps an arm around him.


End file.
